Perseus the Peacekeeper
by monish5189
Summary: Perseus is the primordial of elements,peace,hope,heroes, bearer of infinity stones, the son of chaos. He is the peacekeeper of the multiverse .Pairing with artemis from childhood. I used the concept of the red string. Avengers comes a bit later. this is my first fanfic so read on to enjoy.
1. Birth of a dude

Humans are lucky for they have a fleeting you ever thought of dying just saying,you must thought of atleast humans did have a great ability to love but as well as hate .So coming back to story you know all the stuff about primordials coming from chaos and wars are to follow them wagging thier tails foresaw it and thought the need to stop them so he created a being out of him ,but as a son as well. He was the primordial of elements,peace,hope,heroes, bearer of infinity the whole universe felt sent a warning to the whole world,Follow the path of peace of suffer its wrath.

[delos]  
Leto collapsed on a rock as she was exhausted from a cross country with python givig her a competition .She cursed hera's every thing seemed lost she felt a voice guiding her ,giving her stength,pouring hope. With the help of the voice she found delos, a loophole of hera's voice explained who he was on the she just had to do a little favour in raise a was easy for her,or something she agreed with that voice.

It was after 2 days She went into labour she prayed for chaos,or the voice that helped helped her with the child gave birth to told her that it was the time for her to return his favour.  
Choas dissappeared only to appear again with a small bundle in his handed the bundle to gestured to take him .  
"Perseus ,primordial of elements,peace,hope,heroes, bearer of infinity stones, the son of little creator/destroyer".Chaos stated with power, whole multiverse felt the gasped at he domains of the child she is about to meet.  
He had a small patch of raven black hair,by coincidence or not he opened his eyes, she gasped as she saw swirling galaxies in them ,she could have lost in them if not for the child choosing the moment to reach out for her hair .  
"Take good hair of him lady leto , my time has come to go ".Chaos stated , with that he just dissappered into nothingness.  
"Say hello to your new mother little one,say going to break many hearts little one".Leto just blinked.  
Leto felt a swoosh of magic and turned to find herself a comfortable house .She reminded herself to thank house contained invisible servants to help her.  
She placed the trio in the cradle and infroming a servant to watch over them and went to sleep thinking that day wasnt so bad .She entered morpheus realm quickly without any nightmares.

She woke up find a invisible hand gently shaking her shoulder,she let out yelp,then came the reality felt a smile on her lips. She was shocked to find none of the trio in their found herself a hand tugging towards outside the she reached there what she is... trio playing in the a god their growth is unnatural more like god could just spend eternity watchign them.

[still in their childhood]

Perseus and Artemis are going to the garden they had holding hands to play with the flower .  
It wasnt after some that they got bored .Perseus got a idea as he stood up pulling her with him as she grumbled about food.  
He knelt and took her hand and produced a box with the other of them blush furiosly.  
"Arty will you marry me?".Perseus asked hopefully not knowing what they are doing.  
She squealed happily as she said placed the the diamond ring on her ring finger.  
They jumped hugging each other but fell down as they tripped .They laughed already forgot about the ring throwing flowers they collected at each other .  
If Leto saw the on her finger she did not say anything,tihng the possibility.  
Leto knew that Perseus and Artemis shared a special we know the concept of red sting about how it is connected between to for primordials its not the same they are born without it,it takes very hard to form beacuse of their personalites, but once formed it cant be the thing is that Artemis born without it. At frst it troubled her but she left it to the worry of the of them they are supposed to return now.

Few years later

[SOMEWHERE ON THE ISLAND]

Currently they are sitting under the shade of a tree,escaping from its harshest rays at the time of kept creating different types of fruits for them to it was fascinating to both Artemis and its getting late for them to return,Leto warned them of the stray monsters that roamed the island. Perseus was teasing now flushed Artemis as mother called her 'little huntress'.Apollo kept glancing at the fruits in their hands.

Both Perseus and Artemis now wrestling each other suddenly Perseus blurted, "i like your eyes".  
A golden blush appeared on her face,she turned her away to hide her stood up and raced back to their house.  
"Did i do something wrong".Perseus asked Apollo,who shurgged it off.  
"First to race gets the bed tonight".with that Apollo raced back leaving a still dreamy Perseus.  
perseus raced back trying to get the bed for the night.  
Leto observed that Artemis and Perseus did not make any eye contact during their asked her to stay back,while both the boys were fighting about who came first and went off to practice archery.  
"So what happened Arty".Leto asked.  
"uh-what mother?,i was thinking something else".Artemis asked as she came back to earth .  
"More like a certain umm galaxy eyed boy with raven hair?".Leto asked raising an eyebrow,causing her little huntress to blush.  
"Perseus said that he liked my eyes".Artemis blurted,now trying to hide back the deep blush.  
"Ah young love,how adorable".Leto murmerd to herself.  
She just smiled as Perseus and Apollo came back grinning,mischeivousness glingting in their eyes.  
Artemis still in the dream world did not notice as the pair krept towards was suddenly forced back to reality ,a very large spider sitting on her shoulder staring at her with six eyes. At first it didn't registered her mind she just nodded towards it and turned her head towards the pair who were watching her curiously.

Leto heard her daughter screaming about a spider chuckled to herself thinking life isn't all after all.

Perseus and Apollo were laughing hard off their asses,rolling on ground.  
Artemis appeared back now with bucket of ice water in it and splashed it on the still unnoticed pair.  
They spluttered back trying to clear out the the both recovered they raced Artemis to the lake.

They were playing in the water trying to get water on each other faces ,did not noticing the python sneaking on Artemis.  
It suddenly lept and snatched artemis and retreated back into the water.  
Apollo panicked and started shaking Perseus by shoulder.  
"Apollo!.Apollo!. Take this bow and wait here when that cursed snake come out shoot it okay!. I'm going after her".Perseus barked and thought of a bow and giving it to Apollo as it appeared.  
With that Perseus jumped back into the deep water intending to find her. Artemis panicked as she was snatched from back andlost her breath and started drinking the lake water,trying to scream for help.  
Perseus swam fast as he the python and willed the water to push him fast and slow the he approached it he held out his sword out.  
"Hey ugly, give her back".Perseus demanded.  
Pyhton turned back surprised to find him standing there breathing normally.  
"A son of Poseidon,with a daughter of Zeus!".Pyhton stated amused.  
Perseus did something that he too didn't know,he held out his hand and blasted the python with black energy.  
He lounged forward and snatched Artemis and surfaced stood ready to shoot that bloody python.  
As soon as he saw Perseus with Artemis he took a breath of relief and positioned himself to shoot the python.  
Few seconds passed and the Python made it appearence,not wasting any time he shot its eye.  
Perseus came back to him and his eyes now showing burning planets,reflecting his mood,touched his bow which started glowing with black.  
"I'm a son Chaos, now you dont deserve tartarus,something more painfull."Perseus shouted.  
Apollo shot the arrow towards the now paled creature's said creature did not even got the time to say "yo i'm mighty python".  
Relieved he turned towards Perseus who was now tending raced towards her.  
"She drank water too much,can you apply pressure on her stomach!".He heard Perseus ordering him.  
As he applied pressure she sputtered out water,but still did not woke up.  
"Give her the mouth thing Apollo".Perseus ordered.  
"Ewww, She's my sister dude you do it".Apollo grimaced.  
"Explain that to her when she wakes up".Perseus replied back and got ready to give oral thing.  
Perseus ignored everything only trying to help her.  
After a few agonizing moments *cough* *cough* he stood up and waited.  
Artemis woke up and took in detail of her surroundings,as the reality came crashing she started sobbing,she felt 2 pair of hands emracing her,telling her it's over,whispering comforting words.  
She reluctantly pulled back and faced them scowling.  
"Pray tell me who did the breath thing".She asked menancingly.  
Perseus did the only thing he thought,he ran as fast as he that apollo would help him by explaining it to his sister.  
Sure he did have a back up plan,either ticle her enough or... tell the things to Leto and hide behind her.  
Apollo grimaced and told her that it was Perseus.  
"But listen here sister,he asked me to do it but you don't even brush properly so hpw can i do it".Apollo smirked knowing that would catch that he left her there to find his brother in arms to tell something that is bothering him.  
Artemis sat there tracing her lips , blushing as she remembered it.  
She sighed sadly thinking why would Perseus like got up a retraced her path back to house.  
She avoided him,but found herself losing her mind ,deciding to mend things between them she approached him.  
He was sitting at the edge of the ciff looking at the moon.  
"You are goig to be the godess of moon arty".Perseus replied as she sat beside him close enough to feel the heat radiating from him.  
"How do you know".She asked him.  
"Son of chaos at your service my lady".He couldn't help smiling at his .  
Suddenly he held her hands despite the blush which adorned her face,his face became serious.  
"You wouldn't leave me alone right arty ?".He asked hopefully as he made an eye contact with eyes now showing his inner turmoil as the nebulae in his eyes started swirling faster.  
"No .And why would i do that".She asked him.  
"I don't know.".He replied She leaned and rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.  
"Did i told you how beautiful you are?".At that she hid her face covering her blush.  
Both of them felt content none obvious of glow on percy as something connected him to her.  
Leto searching for them came that way noticed them sleeping,gasped as she the string from connecting Perseus to Artemis.  
She wondered how this is going to work as artemis didn't born with a string .  
Perseus felt more connected to her, she looked more beautiful than if she would love him back.

Soon time for their depart came as they grow ,both growing closer to each other.

A messenger came from olympus offering the twins a seat of broke the three of them.  
Leto had to stop Perseus from going to olympus saything that this place not three of them embraced each other one last time.  
"Apollo take care of her for me".Perseus ordered .He turned to face Artemis,thin streams of tears adorned his face,His eyes showing dying stars.  
They both stared at each other unable to express anything to each caressed her cheek earning a blush.  
"Hey don't worry Arty,you are a ' just a ceremony offering you things and all.I'll meet you in a few days dont worry,I promise".With that he leaned and placed a gentle yet conveying all his feelings kiss on her lips and turned and ran back unable to face anything more.  
Artemis too stunned to say anything,ggently traced her lips lost in her dream land as they were sent to olympus.  
Leto comforted Perseus ashe creied unable to do anything.  
"I love her".He stated.  
" I know Perseus,I know".She stated softly.  
"Be strong Perseus this is mere a hardship you faced,be strong for you are born to do many great and good not to abuse youre powers,use them for good have faith on Artemis,I'm sure she loves you.".Leto replied as she stroke his hair.  
"Your father is goig to take you for your training in a few months as we training is going to take a long time so request him to allow you talk to Artemis before you go".Leto suggested.  
"yes mother".Perseus stated as he went to the edge of the cliff .He concentrated on his powers as he made a necklace with moon as a planned on giving it to her as a reminder of him.  
True to the words of his mother Chaos came after a few months and gently asked him to accompany to the primordial realm as a heir and son as well.  
His departure was very hard.  
"Thank you mother.I will never forget you me your blessings and i will continue to face the challenges the fate has in store for me."Perseus asked Leo with tears running down his cheeks.  
"I'm very proud of Perseus .No matter what happens youre' my you have any problems you know where to find me".Leto stated as she raised her hand , a gesture for blessing.  
With that the duo vanished in a swirl of darkness leaving Leto to her thinking.

With the permission of chaos Perseus went to olympus in search of Apollo and he found Apollo and called to him.  
"Apollo how is life faring".Perseus asked him as he he embraced him ina hug.  
"Very well my brother very well. I beacme the god of Sun,Prophecies,Truth.".Apollo beamed as he stated.  
"What about Artemis,how is she".Perseus asked fell at that.  
"She's uh She is the godess of Moon,Maidens,Archery and ..uh Virginity".Apollo stated grimly.  
"She took the maiden oath".Apollo stated as he remembered the fight he had with her after the counil,asking her why she do that.  
Apollo winced at the look in the Perseus eyes.  
Perseus felt like killing himself wont be suffcient steeled his face and asked.  
"Ok,Its a good thing i where is she?,can i talk to her?".He asked the god of sun.  
"Uhh i don't think its not a good thing to meet her now".Apollo suggested.  
"Are you stalling me Apollo,I respect her and her choices."With that he flashed to her felt deja vu.  
As perseus neared the clearing he heard her mesmerizing voice he saw shattered his mind .She was with another man,laughing his mind supplied the name of the felt tears forming as he saw the both leaning .His heart shattered as they went few meters bac not wanting to interrupt their steeled his face not wanting to do anything he is going to regret .Making sure they are not kissing he called out to her as he approached and faced her.  
"Hey".His voice cracked at he end.  
He grabbed her hand as he placed the necklace he made for her .  
"I'm sorry Artemis, I could not be good enough for you.I'm sorry had i troubled you before.I'm going away ,I may not not come back".With that he flashed back to Apollo who was pacing in tension.  
"Apollo my father is taking me away for training and all ,I may not come back to earth .Stay well my friend and Promise me to take good care of her.I dont like the intentions of the mortal."Perseus begged the god of archery .  
"Farewell my friend ".Perseus greeted sadly as he looked up into the heavens and said.  
"Father i'm ready".Apollo stood there as he saw Perseus teleported off earth not believing the promise they did in their childhood.

-  
Hiii guys how was it .Comment on it and be sure to convey your feelings. I try my best to update as fast as possible.  
Thank you. 


	2. training

It took nearly 2 centuries to complete his full achieved his full was sent to many places to keep off riots and refused any missions to earth.  
He had the help of infinity stones,damn he was born with them in mere presence stopped wars,for he was the primordial of was like another version of hestia.  
Chaos himself taught had few problems with other primordials but everything was fine,he even met the fates. H learnt everything about everything.  
Soon the part came where he had to use infinity gems,it was bit difficult but soon he gems rested in him as he was gifted the way it is.  
He trained under other friendly was mostly all of them ,except for gaia who envied him for having too much power.  
He made his own weapons .He made a hammer naming it mjolnir,batons,bow and arrows,a he found it was unnecessary for him to wield would be a vegeterian eating chicken while cherishing its taste.  
He traveled every planet,dimensions,parallel universes etc.  
One day Chaos called him .  
"Perseus your'e trainig is complete ,Remember your duty,withhold the peace ,you know without peace anyone can become someone they dont even know them."With that he dissmissed had a hunch that his father was referring to someone in particular and everyone in general.  
He was respectful to every one greeting them in polite even pleased the cold self being Tartarus.  
They never could hate him Except for few *cough* *cough* he became little brother they never had .To them annoying him was fun .

He visited Leto time to time .He broke down while he explained about Artemis,She comforted him .But wasn't eyes showing dying stars,conveying his just focused on missions .  
Soon he recieved the news about the gaint war and could not keep himself to reach informed his father and flashed off at once.

[EARTH]  
olympian council

They were bickkering like children,few even not listening to what was going was happy,cause he foresaw what is going to who noticed him glanced wierdly at him.  
But suddenly they became silent as they felt deja vu.  
At first hope and peace radiated through got confused about why hestia is it never was this way,it was either one thing but not they felt the presence of something off the radar of their power, a voice broke through the scilence. That voice had the power yet it was comforting, reminding them of the long lost home they ever could see the ear splitting grin on Apollo's face.

"Good evening lords and ladies".Perseus spoke calmy,trying not to avert his eyez towards Artemis.  
Every one was surprised when Artemis jumped off her throne rushed to the man,but only to be stopped as then man placed a hand in front to stop her.

"Perseus?" .She asked hopefully,but only to be deflated as she heard .

"Lady Artemis".He bowed respectfully.  
In the mean Zeus surprised every one by calmly ordering Artemis to get girpped his bolt lightly and asked the man.,  
"Who are you ,and what do you need."

"I'm Perseus,Son of Chaos and adopted son of Leto".He stated calmly.

"I'm a primordial of elements,peace,hope and heroes,brearer of infinity enemies call me The death,my friends call me many.I'm the peace keeper of the multiverse." He let them to sink his words .

"I heard there will be a war, i'm here to see that not to happen and for nothing else".He said the last part for someone else.  
Zeus gestured Athena to handle this stood and bowed to her father and turned towards Perseus.  
"Lord Per...She got interrupted.  
"Call me Perseus".Athena sighed.

"We are very gratefull for your the gaints don't think same as are specifically born to oppose the olympians we tried approaching peacefully but they shown only offence to our response ."Athena stated the fact.

"I'll see into the matter.I need to talk with them too. My need is to stop the war.I'm going held a meeting tommorrow, choose your 3 members,meet at the... uhh ill tell you that also". He grumbled about getting lost to himself and got ready to leave .  
Few elder godess who knew the knowledge of red string,could see what happened between him and Artemis.  
"I believe i can leave now ".with that he falshed away to a nearby cliff knowing who would follow him.  
After a few minutes he felt the presence of a grinned but surely he missed them.

"how are you Apollo?".He was tackled but balanced himself and back of the now crying felt his eyes rimming up but he held himslef together.

"I,m fine,dude do you know how powefull are you,if i hadn't known that you are the one coming i would have pissed my pants.  
" Apollo laughed but felt bad that Artemis did not came.  
"How is she ". Perseus asked with longing emotion.

"It's hard to say,At first she got to your word i foresaw what he is going to do to her, but it was too used some paralyzer in her food and rapped her.  
I helped her before the seed could find its way in was hard for to cope up but she did it sorta formed a little band of girls who called themselves hunters".  
Perseus felt unlimited rage building in him as he heard what happened ,he blamed himself for he was not there to stop controlled himself before he did any thing he would regret afterwards. "I still love her Apollo,wether she loves me back or not it's her choice,but i dont want her getting in the way of harm. And Don't think your enemies are weak ,they are offspring of a primordial who happen to be my crazy sister." With that perseus flashed away not noticing the grin oh Appolo's face for he was god of prophecies for nothing.

[GAINTS COUNCIL]

Meeting with the gaints didn't go well to say would have attacked him when he entered their council if it wasn't for what he was.  
When he addressed the Gaint king with just "lord",they thought of him as a messenger with strange peace were too stubborn to share the earth with the gods. Perseus sighed as it was leading them nowhere.  
Suddenly a gaurd entered informing them that they caught a eye had a odd feeling about they brought the pissed off Artemis in celestial bronze was fighting cats and became silent when she entered the still struggled but felt herself at loss of energy as she saw the son chaos.

"Ah, Artemis the moon a beauty tsk tsk tsk.I say we use her as our sex slave,what do you say brothers?".Phoripryion asked his council members.

Soon the council members are shouting at each other for who will be gaint king rose announcing his claim and advanced towards the chained beauty.  
Perseus felt something snap in him.  
He advanced on the king and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him.  
"If i wasn't the primordial of peace i would have killed you here in fraction of seconds and would have made sure you woudn't reform "Perseus hissed to now trembling gaint.

Perseus artemis and flashed out to a edge of a removed the chains around a snap of his fingers he cleaned her of swat and dirt.

When she lifted her head she cried immeadeately and hugged him,saying thank you over and over again.  
He motioned her to sit beside him over the edge of the leaned her head on his shoulder as she sat beside him.  
They stayed like that for a few hours,drinking the calmness of nature.

"Perseus will you ever forgive me?".Artemis asked him tears rolling down her cheek.  
Perseus waited for a moment,artemis could not help but feel deflated at his silence.

"How can i stay mad at you are my ... best friend after all". Perseus stated and turned to face cupped her chin and wiped her tears away.

"Well i was hurt at first when you took the oath ,but then again who am i to decide it. I loved for who you are and i'm still in love with you,Heck i even my red string is connected to you are happy then i am too. But I'm sorry had i hurt you and I could not be there for you when you are in me make this up to you".He said to now very shocked moon goodess .

He started glowing making her break out of her shock,He placed his hand on her belly and closed his eyes.  
Artemis shocked to find her virginity being restored,she did the only thing she fainted.

Perseus sighed and lifted her in bridal style and flashed to her hunters camp.

[HUNTERS CAMP]\\\presently there are only 10 hunters who,are basicaly nimphs\\\

Hunters all worried as her mistress did not came back after her council meeting,even if she went some where she would have informed on of them about the problem.  
It had them all tense in concern.  
Suddenly a man flashed with her mistress in his arms,sleeping peacefuly .  
As strange it is they could not bring them to anger,they simply felt at long lost home,they never bowed to them.

"I'm sorry but this not the time explain everything,Artemis is very will explain everything when she will wake up,till then i will stay here."  
Perseus simply requested.  
Sure the hunters felt his power,but strangley they believed him and took Artemis to her tent to tend her.

When they came back they found him talking with a small girl with a poker in her hand and tending to the girl noticed them ,they quickly bowed and went to tend her mistress.

Hestia reached to the camp noticing the change in the vitginity of her nephew,She know that Perseus loved Artemis but she did not expected this much from approached him,When he saw her he bowed to her.  
She did not expected this.

Soon she found him enjoying as he told about his powers on the domain they both told about other dimensions,other multiverses,planets,his peace missions,  
strange people he were kind some were cruel.  
While her work is limited to this world,his were Appolo got ready for his godly daily duties as the night came to the presence of the immortals their surroundings had very peaceful aura.  
The forest glowed,plants beacame healthy,nearby animals approached talked them,fed them.

"You should meet pan ,both of you will be good friends".Hestia sugested chucled but nodded.

He taught her some some recipies,She could have sworn that the food does not belong to it tasted taught him too.  
She made coocies and offered eagerly he ate them he glowed litterally.

"Hestia you must teach it magic ?.Please! teach me.".She was schocked at his expression,She never seen a primordial was about to teach him when she was interrupted by Artemis.  
Artemis hugged him much to the shock of the hunters.  
They believed that either he was family or friend to their mistress.  
They believed the later.

Hestia cleared her throat bringing artemis back to the land of living .Artemis excused herself and sat between them.  
Artemis was aout to say something but the look from Perseus told her that he forgave hunters came and Hestia took the reponsibilty of serving every one.  
To hunters it was the best of the food they ever ate during their stay in the hunt.

"Arty mother wanted to say hii". Perseus stated happily.  
Artemis gulped thinking about her nodded anyway.  
When everything completed, Artemis gave her hunters few a nod the three immortals flashed back to council,  
Perseus thinking of someone with aubun hair in particular.

-  
Hii guys forgive for being late i had to manage between my iit classes and homeworks. I am terrible at grammar *cough* *cough* ,still i admitted.

kk cool can you please review and convey your see ya later.  



	3. call for war

[COUNCIL ROOM]

As soon as they reached the council room Artemis sent a signal informing the counil members that it is important for them to took about few minutes before the whole ouncil was they settled down Artemis got up to report.  
"Father it seems they gathered monsters to help them against the war."Artemis stated simply.  
"Then it is going to be very easy than i thought".Athena stated mindlessly still sighed .  
"If i were i would think like Hey where's the catch.I think i have to remind that they the offspring of my crazy sister."  
"They are called gaints for no reason,they can only be killed either by a primordial or a god with the help of a mortal"Perseus informed them.  
"Gaia was called crazy for nothing ,She craves for power,She even tried to kill my father for more thought the gods would not stoop below to ask the help of the mortals,She made sure her offspring cannot be killed by just gods".The council went silent at the information "I'm sure the war will be in next few years, I'm going to stay here for the next few years and will try to delay war as much as possible,in the mean time you perpare hard it concerns me that there will be war,they are too stubborn.I think gaia is all behid this ."Perseus stated grimly as he thought about the war destoying the peace.  
"What is she going to gain by this war".Athena asked.  
"Power!"Perseus replied "Power?.How?".Athena asked as fast she heard.  
"There lies a terrible power in killing innocent let me remind you about this power .Once youre to use it ,it consumes you to void".Perseus warned them dangerously.  
"But that is forbidden by my father once was to use it ,he has to suffer the wrath of Chaos".The room fell silent.  
"I think that is my cue to go "Perseus simply walked out of the throne one turned their heads towards zeus.  
"I say we do Perseus said,It seems good for us."Zeus stated.  
"But why do we have to trust him,not that i'm against seems logical that he suddenly comes and says that he is all power full and wants to help us in the war."Athena stated this both the archer twins rose up angrily.  
"Father ,He is trustworthy we grew up together .His father may be the mighty Chaos but we have a common mother who raised us together".Artemis stated while Appolo nodded like there is no tommorrow.  
Everyone was surprised when Artemis never backed up a male,He must be more than trustworthy.  
"well it is your words Artemis so I assign you to make sure he don't anything we won't required, as he don't have any work for now take him with you to your monster hunting atleat it helps."Zeus ordered.  
"Thnak you father I won't let you is more than family to me ".When Artemis stated that many eyebrows raised.  
"ok council dismissed".With that Zeus flashed away.  
Artemis practically ran out of throne room to meet Perseus.  
"I think the world is ending,i never thought i would live to see this type of behaviour from Arty "Aphrodite stated amusedly but huffed and flashed away as she could not influence the love life of Primordial,or even Artemis as the red string connected from Perseus is preventing her.  
The rest of the council sighed and flashed away.  
"Perseus i think you are going to stay with me just like old times?".Artemis asked him turned to face her with love in his eyes,wether she it or not he is not goig to loose her.  
"Just like old times",Perseus confirmed.  
Perseus saw the ring and the neclace on her finger and aroung her neck rpectively and blushed in golden color as he remembered about the ring incident.  
"Umm Perseus why are blushing".Artemis asked but traced his gaze ,she could help herself and blushed quite hard .  
"Hey Arty are going to introduce your new friends to me ?".Perseus asked changing the topic wisely.  
But Artemis suddenly him into a hug.  
"I don't know how to thank you for yesterday,i took the ozth because i don't have red what i did with is unnacceptable and i don't deserve you".Artemis said with tears in her eyes.  
"You say anything,but i don't care ok .All that matters is I love you Wether you feel the same way or not is something out of my long as you are happy i will be too.I'm a primordial ,the force of love is some thing that even chaos don't dare to meddel with it in any way there is something i want you to know ,Primordials red string is very hard to form but once formed it is nigh impossible to break deal with it i kind a stuck to you."Perseus whispered as they were still hugging.  
"How can you still love when all i did is to hurt you".Artemis asked "Hey, look at me .It doesn't work that way .Maybe what you did is something...different ,all that really matters is that you are family or maybe more than that to me".  
"I love you doesn't mean you have to break your oath to me,i could just live by looking at you all the time".Perseus stated scincerely.  
"Of course you could dummy you are a primordial,you don't require food".Artemis chuckled along with him as she said .  
They stayed like that for a few minutes,Perseus became serious.  
"I think i have a perfect hunter for you,Her name is zoe nightshade,daughter of is a hersephide".Perseus stated.  
"Then how can she..."Artemis trailed off.  
"Hercules is on his famed labour,She is going to help him cause he promised her that he will take her away with him,but he is not ,Now wait wait don't rush must go through this ,this is her turning point,I fear she has something in store from fates,This will be her stepping stone to greatness."Perseus replied and stopped her before she could flash off nad castrate the famed demigod hercules.  
"It is your word that is stoppig me Perseus or else things would have been different".Artemis replied angrily.  
They both flashed away to the Hersephide's garden.

One could see a lithe figure crying but she is beautiful in her own way,Her presence screamed royality,demanded obedience and hurt Artemis to see a maiden betrayed that way ,but she remembered Perseus and what she did to him,She steeled herself and approached her Perseus accompanying her.  
Zoe raised her head as she heard the approaching footsteps,It was hard for her after trusting a male got herself banished from the garden deprived of her immortality.  
When she saw the approaching godess and a god ,she got up and was bending to bow but strong hands stopped her from doing so.  
"No need to bow infront of both of us Zoe nightshade".The man with the galxied eyes spoke.  
She felt warmth flood over her,hope returned to her and she felt like she was at home.  
With the snap of his fingers she was cleaned of got confused how come they know her she was about to ask and the goddess bet her to it.  
"Don't worry about us knowing your name,We know what happened to you,We would like to offer a chance again to prrove yourself ,would you like to allow any other getting hurt in a similar manner,If you are in power would you like to help you?."Artemis asked her .  
"Yes milady,I would like to help others in any way possible".Zoe replied.  
"I appreaceate your choice but there is no turning back zoe."The man asked her politely.  
"Yes Mylord".She replied confirming her choice.  
"No please call Perseus,I don't like being called with lord thing."Perseus replied casually.  
Zoe was taken aback at that reply,she only met her father who was different from this god named Perseus.  
"OK well repeat after me zoe. I zoe nightshade swear that I turn my back on the company of men,I pledge myself to Lady Artemis".Artemis stated and got ready to accept.  
" I zoe nightshade swear that I turn my back on the company of men,I pledge myself to Lady Artemis".Zoe stated gladly ready to leave that place.  
"Then I accept your pledge".Artemis replied and blessed Zoe.  
A silver light desended on zoe and she found herself in the outfit of a hunter.  
"You are given partial immortality,no mortal ailments are going to affect are my sister now."Artemis stated happily.  
"Now Let's go meet your sisters."Perseus all flashed away to the camp leaving no sign of what happened.

The hunters were hesitant first buecause perseus was a male but after a few years he became more of a father like figure to them.  
He took in responsibility of training them ,even Artemis had to learn from him *COUGH* *COUGH*.  
To zoe he was a even took the liberty to call him father.  
Perseus is also the patron of heroes so he took permission from council to form a safe haven for demi gods ,where they could also watched the quests of heroes and helping them where ever he could without angering the fates too talked to them to make sure he is not interferring something important.  
Soon he found a trainer for demigods,he was watching hercules's labour making sure he is not doing something wrong when he saw chiron the centaur son of requested the council to allow the old centaur to help the demigods,They were even happy to find someone to look after their children.  
The threat of war was nearing.

Mean while gaia had another wanted the infinity stones for herself,She was intriguied by the power of thought it is useless for the son of chaos to wield them ashe was only meant for peace,a mere is unfit for the power of infinity wanted them all for herself and for that she was using her children just for distraction so she can attack the primordial of peace and pulled all the favours from rest of the council and made a weapon to kill a that she had to loose alomost most of her power,but she didn't warned her that this will be their last help ,but she didn't wanted him to suffer and she was going to achieve it noi matter what .She made sure none of the primordials are going to interfere the war or help in anymanner.

Soon the war approached,Perseus tried to negotiate with the gaints but they refused ,they just only wanted he too prepared he was going to give them one.  
The Olympian council was more then happy to have Perseus as an armies gathered for the epic and historical event.  
Perseus still tried to stop it at the last moment but they refused.  
"Phoryporion there is still time to call off this war please think of the consequences".Perseus requested.  
"No perseus no can do or Surrender to me with council i'll give you all painless death".the gaint king replied with a spat.  
Perseus chuckled and blowed a conch horn signalling the start of war. 


	4. betrayal

Perseus summoned his hammer Mjolnir and he went for the monsters while rest of the army went for the quickly decimated all of them within minutes with one lightining bolt from the monsters and gods were all in awe when they saw the size of the bolt

.The gods were fighting with the gaints with the help of the demigods.

He quickly searched for artemis and went to her aid who fought with was fast and deadly,He used was soon decimated as he went for kill against Artemis but did not noticed the hammer from Perseus which cracked his skull open,Blood and gore spilled every went to tend her searched for his next opponent and soon locked his target on Mimas who was fighting Hespastus.

Mimas was suing a flamming hammer similar to hepastus,Hepastus was slow because of his deformity but was skilled ,he did not let mimas approach went to his nooded to hepastus and who nodded distracted mimas by throwing flames on him who laughed at Perseus.  
"Really you are using fire againt a fire gaint"Mimas asked.

But Perseus just remembered hepastus but was knocked aside by a hammer to his did not wasted his time and went for kill and emerged Athena managed kill Enceladus ,like wise Hades who decimated went to the help of Dionysis. who managed to kill one of the twin while the other screaming threats .Soon Otis was also next opponent was thoon who he had problem guessed his next move very thrown his hammer at Thoon who guessed and ducked as the hammer missed him,and smirked at soo the hammer came back at kocked the breath out of used this moment and broke thoon's left him for the demigods to take care .By the time only Porphyrion was alive who is fighting Zeus single one dared to help moved to help Artemis joined him .The gaint king was littered with cuts and brusies .Icghor was pouring from Perseus this war was simple which worried was supposed to be hard so he thought where is the he found it nad it was something he did not even expected in his entire life.

Porphyrion did something which surprised him He nodded to Artemis Who nodded back and gave Perseus a sad smile and produced a small dagger and stabbed him in the was too surprised to do anything against her.  
Well everyone on the ground was surprised for what artemis staggered back but was blown back by a lightining bolt from forgot zeus who managed to kill him with the help of Hercules.  
When Perseus fell down tendril of earth wrapped around him ,but he did not cared as his eyes was still on Artemis who was crying he started dissolving but Gaia soon materalised near him her hands glowing with energy .She ripped his chest off with bare hands .She was laughing like a she is a maniac.

Everyone dared not to move an inch as they were stopped by a barrier.  
That was when everything went wrong as she held the gems in her hand,She grew powerful,the groung around her cracked,melted and vapoured by the power of the started screaming when the power beacme too powerfull to bear and she could not release them,they were attached her like a leach.  
Soon a very powerfull blast occured obilerating everything around to the radius of 1 was only beacuse gods who were relased from the earthen tendril which were loosened ,provided a the blast too powerfull as they were deprived of their godly energy,But they managed to hold still.

Soon Appolo reached the area to found the gems floating around a barely alive Perseus,who was whispering something to suddenly shot away from the approached him who smiled weakly at him.

"Hey".Perseus stated weakly to Appolo.  
"Shh Don't talk Perseus i will save you".Appolo practically begged.  
"No you can't Appolo you already know that,the weapon used is supposed to fade a Primordial". Perseus stated.  
"I don't know why she did but she must have a reason,Please protect her instead of me .My time has come,maybe we can meet if possible until then. Farewell brother, farewell". After saying that Perseus simply faded into nothing.

-Hii guys i'm sorry if this chapter turned out to be small.I tried my best for a long one but i wrote according to chapter.  
hey don't be sad try to imagine the upcoming story think about all possibilites.

But review please. 


End file.
